11S
by Heit
Summary: 4° cap - ke pasaria si Ginny y Harry hubieran estado en las torres gemelas el dia del impacto? r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Introducción

INTRODUCCIÓN  
  
  
  
Virginia (Ginny) Weasley tenía 20 años y vivía en Nueva York, en una concurrida calle de Manhattan. Tenía un precioso apartamento (cuyas paredes eran blancas y rojas, al igual que los muebles de aire moderno) en un piso 48, desde el cual podían contemplarse por las numerosas ventanas la Estatua de la Libertad, el Empire State y el World Trade Center.  
  
Ginny era una mujer cosmopolita que estaba estudiando empresariales tras haber acabado sus estudios primarios de brujería en Estados Unidos, donde estuvo desde los 15 años, ya que Ginny tenía en Nueva York unos tíos, y estos le propusieron estudiar allí, y ella aceptó gustosamente. Ginny tenía muy buenas notas, muchas metas que alcanzar y una vida social excelente con muchísimos amigos (en la que se incluía algún que otro ex novio), en conclusión, tenía una vida perfecta y envidiable por muchas mujeres.  
  
Pero, ¿por qué decidió marcharse a Nueva York? ¿qué la empujó a dejar a miles de kilómetros atrás a su familia y amigos? ¿fue por el hecho de conocer nuevos lugares y personas? ¿fue por querer ampliar su horizonte?  
  
No, fue por amor, amor no correspondido; celos, muchos celos; y por las ansias y el deseo de olvidar, de olvidarle, de borrar de su memoria a Harry Potter y el hecho de que, después de haber estado un año tonteando con ella, se paseara por todas partes de la mano de Cho Chang y demostrara su amor hacia ella en público.  
  
Y en parte lo había conseguido.  
  
Llevaba 5 años en Nueva York y no iba para casi nada a Gran Betraña. Si iba, eran visitas relámpago, de un día o quizá de unas horas, y rehuía de Harry. Llevaba 5 años sin verle, y lo único que sabía era que se había casado con Chang hacía unos meses porque la había dejado embarazada. Ella estaba invitada a la boda, por supuesto, pero, obviamente, se negó rotundamente a ir. Puso la excusa de que el lunes siguiente de la boda tenía un examen muy importante y tenía que estudiar, por lo que no podía asistir.  
  
Esta historia comienza en la mañana del 11 de Septiembre de 2001.  
  
  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Imagino que ya me conoceréis por la-que-empieza-sus-historias-sin-terminar- otras. qué se le va a hacer.  
  
Quizá este fic no le gusta a algunas personas por el hecho de tratar sobre el trágico 11-S, pero me vino el impulso de escribir algo sobre ese fatídico día.  
  
Os estaréis diciendo "siempre que Harry se casa con Cho en los fics de esta es porque ella está embarazada". Eso tiene una razón lógica: no le veo explicación a que Harry se case con Cho si ella no está embarazada, la verdad.  
  
SO LONG  
  
AIDA 


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1  
  
"Si necesitas, otra vez, que alguien llore por tu amor, otra vez, no me llames, no desgarres tu voz, porque yo, no lloraré... no lloraré..."  
  
Ginny había comprobado que te levantas de mejor humor si tu despertador cumple su función mediante una buena canción que si lo hace con el típico "pipipi".  
  
Eran las seis y media de la mañana y comenzaba un nuevo día en la vida de Ginny. Su calendario marcaba 11 de Septiembre y a las ocho tendría una entrevista de trabajo para ser secretaria (por algo debía empezar) de una empresa de inversiones llamada "Morgan Stanley", en una de las torres del World Trade Center.  
  
Se duchó y maquilló y se puso un pantalón negro de raya diplomática y una camisa negra de media manga. Tomó un buen desayuno y a las siete y media salía de su apartamento para dirigirse con tiempo a su entrevista.  
  
Mientras iba caminando (si cogía un taxi probablemente le pillaría un atasco) pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaba Nueva York: esa mezcla de razas y culturas y aquellos grandes y esplendorosos edificios la maravillaban, aunque no había nada como Central Park, su lugar neoyorquino favorito, donde le gustaba pasear siempre que su apretada agenda se lo permitía.  
  
A las ocho menos diez estaba subiendo por el ascensor hasta el piso 56 de la Torre Sur del World Trade Center. Esperó en la sala de espera hasta que, a las ocho, pasó a la entrevista, que fue muy bien. Después de casi media hora hablando y haciéndole preguntas, el presidente de la empresa se despidió con un "le llamaremos lo más pronto posible". Salió del despacho muy satisfecha consigo misma, reviviendo cada momento de la entrevista para autocriticar su actuación y pensando que quizá tendría un poco de tiempo para pasear un rato por el parque antes de ir a clase, cuando divisó a un joven moreno, alto, guapo y con muy buen cuerpo, vestido con vaqueros y polo blanco de manga corta, que se paró frente a ella.  
  
-¿Qué...?  
  
Iba a decir "¿Qué quiere?", pero solo pudo pronunciar una palabra, porque la mirada del joven la dejó anonadada. Por mucho que ella quisiera, y lo sabía, jamás podría olvidar, ni si quiera en otra vida, a la persona a la que pertenecían esos ojos verdes, protagonistas de sus sueños y pesadillas. Harry sólo sonrió al ver la reacción de Ginny al verle.  
  
-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?! -dijo Ginny histérica, a la que la presencia de Harry no le gustaba nada.  
  
-Veo que te alegras de verme -Harry se puso más serio, aunque no tanto como Ginny.  
  
-Aún no me has contestado.  
  
-¿No le puedo hacer una visita a una amiga de la juventud a la que no veo desde hace cinco años?  
  
-No, y menos sin avisar -dijo tajantemente Ginny y se dirigió hacia el ascensor dejando a Harry atrás, aunque él la alcanzó y se volvió a poner frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué has huido de mí estos años, igual que lo haces ahora mismo? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-¿Si tanto te importa, por qué has esperado cinco años en venir y preguntármelo?  
  
Ginny volvió a escaparse de Harry, aunque sólo le duró cinco segundos.  
  
-¿Qué te he hecho?  
  
-¿Y la embarazada señora Potter? ¿También la has traído para que la vea?  
  
-Está a punto de dar a luz, así que no la he traído...  
  
-¿Y si en estos momentos está dando a luz y su querido marido está perdiendo el tiempo con alguien que no quiere saber nada de él? Haznos a tu mujer, tu hijo y a mí un favor y vuelve a Inglaterra.  
  
-¿Qué te he hecho yo? ¿Por qué eres así? Después de todo lo que hice por ti...  
  
-Oh, sí, lo olvidaba, me salvaste varias veces de Voldemort, que gracias a ti ha caído definitivamente... en nombre mío y todos los ciudadanos de la tierra, gracias -Ginny se escapó de nuevo de Harry, y esta vez él no hizo nada para remediarlo.  
  
-Tu sarcasmo me mata -dijo Harry.  
  
-Y a mí tu paciencia -dijo Ginny sin volverse.  
  
Eran las nueve menos cuarto y se oyó una gran explosión, que hizo que el edificio temblara levemente. Se escucharon varios gritos y mucha gente corría de un lado a otro. Ginny y Harry se acercaron a una ventana que daba hacia el lugar de donde parecía provenir la explosión para ver qué era lo que sucedía, y lo que vieron los dejó helados.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno, lo primero aclarar que, por mucho que lo desee, nunca he estado en Nueva York, por lo que en este fic retrato esa ciudad tal y como me la imagino.  
  
Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron review (y espero que lo vuelvan a hacer), y que no me molesta que me digan que está mal o que no están de acuerdo con que se escriba sobre este tema, porque están en su derecho y yo tampoco estoy muy convencida de que este fic sea muy correcto, la verdad, incluso me he planteado borrarlo...  
  
Habrá quien piense que a Harry y a Ginny no les pasará nada malo en este fic, pero los que ya me conocen, saben que no tengo ningún reparo en cargarme a mis personajes principales si creo que tengo que hacerlo.  
  
Dedico este fic a todos los afectados por el 11S y a los que están leyendo esto.  
  
AIDA 


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola!!!!!!!!  
  
He conseguido ganas para continuar este fic, y aquí esta el resultado. Se lo dedico a Karolyna Silver, Natty Potter, Ginny-Lunallena, ArielM, ginny- potter-irene, kiki y Nia 88.  
  
Dejadme review por favor, o no lo seguire.  
  
Espero que os guste este capitulo.  
  
............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
CAPÍTULO 2  
  
Eran las nueve menos cuarto y se oyó una gran explosión, que hizo que el edificio temblara levemente. Se escucharon varios gritos y mucha gente corría de un lado a otro. Ginny y Harry se acercaron a una ventana que daba hacia el lugar de donde parecía provenir la explosión para ver qué era lo que sucedía, y lo que vieron los dejó helados.  
  
-Dios Santo...  
  
-¿Cómo...?  
  
Los pisos superiores de la Torre Norte del World Trade Center estaban ardiendo.  
  
Harry se acercó a una mujer que, como ellos, miraba asombrada por la ventana.  
  
-Disculpe, ¿sabe cómo...? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Un avión... -pronunció la mujer con dificultad.  
  
-¿Un avión? -Ginny se había acercado para oír mejor a la mujer.  
  
-Sí... un avión se ha estrellado contra la torre... -dijo la mujer, que se fue corriendo.  
  
-Ginny, vámonos ahora mismo -dijo Harry cogiendo del brazo a Ginny y llevándola hacia uno de los ascensores.  
  
-¡Claro! -dijo Ginny consiguiendo con un movimiento brusco que Harry la soltara y parándose frente a Harry-. ¡Tú te vas a Inglaterra y yo a mi casa!  
  
-¡Pues claro que me voy a Inglaterra! ¡No tengo por qué soportar que me trates de este modo! ¡Pero no me pienso ir hasta que me digas qué demonios te ocurre conmigo!  
  
-Pues muy bien, ¡te lo voy a contar!  
  
Estaban parados en medio del vestíbulo gritando. La gente corría hacia los ascensores, que estaban colapsados, otros optaban por bajar por las escaleras y una minoría seguía trabajando.  
  
-¡Me pasa que no puedo aguantar que te presentes aquí como si nada! ¡Que no soporto la manera en que pierdo el 30% de mis neuronas al verte! ¡Que me jode enormemente que jugaras conmigo de esa manera hace seis años! ¡Que no puedo mirar tus manos por el temor de ver tu anillo! ¡Que no puedo soportar pensar que hay una señora Potter a punto de dar a luz y NO SOY YO! ¡Que no puedo soportar que duermas abrazado a una mujer a la que le haces el amor por las noches que NO SOY YO! ¡QUE TE ODIO! ¡Con la misma intensidad con la que te amo! ¡Y ahora te irás a Inglaterra con tu mujer para ver nacer a tu hijo y olvidarás todo lo que estoy gritando! ¡Y yo seguiré aquí, resignándome, intentando vanamente olvidar tu nombre y tu aroma, esperando al hombre que te reemplace en mi corazón! ¡No quiero hablarte ni verte nunca más!  
  
Ginny se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima porque por fin se había desahogado. Una lágrima rebelde y silenciosa se escapó de uno de sus ojos mientras Harry la miraba con una mezcla de ternura y asombro. Ella se dejó caer al suelo y Harry fue hacia ella a levantarla.  
  
-¡Déjame! ¡No juegues más conmigo! -Ginny intentó zafarse, pero no lo consiguió.  
  
En ese momento la puerta de un ascensor se abrió. Harry cogió fuertemente a Ginny, la levantó, y la arrastró hasta el ascensor, consiguiendo entrar entre empujones poco antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Ahora Ginny lloraba abiertamente. Harry intentaba abrazarla, pero recibía flojos puñetazos en el pecho con los puños cerrados de Ginny.  
  
De repente se volvió a oír otra explosión, esta vez más fuerte y sobre ellos. El edificio tembló con mayor intensidad y se oyeron gritos, incluidos los de algunas personas del ascensor, que se paró y quedó totalmente a oscuras. Ahora Ginny se dejaba abrazar por Harry y redujo su llanto mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente y le susurraba al oído que todo iba a salir bien.  
  
-Quiero decirte un par de cosas, Gin -dijo Harry en un susurro, a lo que Ginny asintió con la cabeza-. Verás... tú a mí me gustabas mucho en quinto... pero... ya sabes... se presentó Cho Chang diciéndome que me quería, y parecía que tú ya no sentías nada por mí... y me fui a lo seguro... aunque hacia Cho sólo sentía atracción física, y hacia ti algo más... Luego tú ya ni siquiera me hablabas y te viniste a Nueva York... Yo intentaba verte... pero parecía que huías de mí... me sentí muy mal... Luego... bueno... Cho se quedó embarazada y sus padres la obligaron a casarse conmigo... y tuvimos que casarnos, aunque ninguno de los dos quería, la verdad... y... que me corten el miembro si el niño no sale rubio, de ojos grises, repelente y con muy mala leche... y... bueno... eh... aún siento algo por ti... perdóname Gin...  
  
Ginny separó su cabeza del pecho de Harry para mirarle a los ojos. Silenciosas lágrimas seguían escurriéndose por sus mejillas. Sintieron el deseo de besarse. Se acercaron poco a poco para materializar su deseo, y sus labios estaban a un escaso centímetro cuando el ascensor se movió bruscamente y comenzó a caer, lo que hizo que no se llegaran a besar... 


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola!!!!!!!!  
  
He aquí el cap 3.  
  
Bueno... el otro día publiqué el tercer (y último si no contamos el epílogo) capítulo de "La antorcha de la llama verde", y muy malo tiene que ser porque no he recibido ningún review... me estoy desanimando... y eso que estaba preparando una sorpresita... sniff sniff.  
  
Así que dejadme review para levantarme el ánimo y continúe la sorpresa y este fic.  
  
Se lo dedico a todos los afectados por el 11S.  
  
÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
Ginny separó su cabeza del pecho de Harry para mirarle a los ojos. Silenciosas lágrimas seguían escurriéndose por sus mejillas. Sintieron el deseo de besarse. Se acercaron poco a poco para materializar su deseo, y sus labios estaban a un escaso centímetro cuando el ascensor se movió bruscamente y comenzó a caer, lo que hizo que no se llegaran a besar...  
  
Se oyeron en el ascensor una gran cantidad de suspiros de alivio y algún grito por el susto, pues el ascensor se había vuelto a poner en marcha y volvía a descender.  
  
Harry y Ginny, que antes se abrazaban con fuerza, se habían separado un poco.  
  
-Perdón -dijo Harry en un susurro, y Ginny asintió mientras dejaba caer una lágrima más.  
  
Cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja y se abrió, todo era caos. Había un montón de gente corriendo de un lado para otro y gritando y muchos bomberos intentando ayudar.  
  
Harry y Ginny salieron entre empujones del ascensor y cogidos de la mano, pero el empujón de una de las personas que corrían hacia la salida hizo que se separaran. Uno de los bomberos que había en la puerta del ascensor esperando a quien bajara cogió a Ginny, y la llevó corriendo hacia la puerta del edificio.  
  
Entre el desconcierto y los gritos, Ginny miró hacia atrás para buscar a Harry, pero sus ojos no pudieron encontrarlo entre la multitud. No sabía qué estaba pasando, no tenía ni idea, y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero lo único que quería era encontrar a Harry y salir de ese caos lo antes posible.  
  
Llegaron a una de las puertas del edificio el bombero y ella.  
  
-¡Escúcheme! -dijo el bombero atrayendo la atención de Ginny- ¡Ahora va a alejarse lo más rápido posible del edificio!  
  
-¡Pero...! ¡Harry...!  
  
-¡Váyase! -le gritó el bombero empujándola hacia la puerta y saliendo corriendo hacia otro lugar. Lo perdió de vista por la gente, que la empujaba hacia la puerta.  
  
Volvió a buscar a Harry, pero no lo encontró. Pensó que quizá estaría fuera, así que salió. Fuera del edificio había prácticamente el mismo caos. Miró hacia arriba, y se quedó helada de la impresión: la parte alta de la torre sur estaba ardiendo, al igual que la torre norte. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Sintió que el tiempo se paraba para dejar razonar su mente y observar aquel crimen y vio algo que jamás olvidaría: había personas que se tiraban por las ventanas de las torres para no morir calcinadas. Aquello la marcó mucho, y pudo sentir el sentimiento de aquellas personas que se lanzaban al vacío, sin ninguna esperanza de salvarse.  
  
Ginny estaba llorando ante lo que veía, ante lo que no se habría imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas. Aunque las lágrimas apenas si la dejaban ver, pudo reconocer a agentes del Ministerio de Magia Inglés ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Acaso todo lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía algo que ver con el mundo mágico?  
  
Uno de esos agentes se acercó a ella y le gritó que corriera todo lo que pudiera, que el edificio se podía derrumbar.  
  
Pensando en Harry hizo caso al agente y salió corriendo. Todo estaba lleno de bomberos, de los del FBI y agentes del Ministerio, además de personas corriendo despavoridas y periodistas intentando adentrarse en la boca del lobo. Se tropezó y calló al suelo. Un hombre la ayudó a levantarse. Ahora le dolía mucho la rodilla y el codo izquierdos, pero siguió corriendo junto a aquél hombre.  
  
Llegaron a una ambulancia y subieron en ella.  
  
Ginny no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en Harry... ¿y si él aún estaba en aquél lugar? No se atrevía a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, no quería escucharlo, quería creer que en unos segundos, su radio la despertaría con alguna de sus canciones favoritas y empezaría un nuevo día, sin tragedias y sin su preocupación por Harry.  
  
El temblor del suelo y los gritos ahogados de sus acompañantes de ambulancia hicieron que se olvidara de sus anteriores pensamientos y miró por la ventanilla, pero habría deseado no hacerlo. 


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola!!!!  
  
Si!! Ya esta aki la tarada con sus chorradas!!!  
  
Bien, lo primero: dedico este cap a:  
  
HaRuKa - gracias!!!! Jejeje... menos mal ke se ke no te ahogaste... me habrias dejado con cargo de conciencia... A ver si te conectas y echamos una partidita... ke estoy picada a mas no poder... malditas bolas con numeritos de las narices...  
  
Joyce Granger - gracias!!!! Lo primero: siento el retraso, espero ke no te haya llegado a dar el atake y... andeandara Harry??? Todos keremos saberlo!!!! (bueno... yo ya lo se!!! Muajajajaja... me siento como JK...)  
  
Hermione Riddle Malfoy - gracias!!!! Me alegra ke te guste y... si!!! Te lo pude dedicar!!! Todo por mis lectores!!! No kiero perderlos!!!  
  
Ginny_potter_irene - gracias!!!! Hum... lo primero... calmate un poco... ke ke va a pasar? Bien, te sere sincera... ni yo misma lo se... y... Harry? Lee el parrafo de joyce...  
  
Azkaban - gracias!!!! Nena tiene capi!!!! Jajajajaja. Me alegra ke te guste. He tardado un poco en publicar pero... espero ke mi retraso no haya arrancado ninguna lagrima de tus ojos!!! Y si... un poco mala si ke soy...  
  
Patricya Weasley - gracias!!!! De verdad, tengo mucho miedo a no ser capaz de transmitir los sentimientos ke pudiera sentir Ginny o yo misma en esa situación, a si ke me reconforta mucho recibir un review como el tuyo, muchas gracias.  
  
Srta. Felton - gracias!!!! Bueno, respuestas a tus preguntas en este cap... espero terminarlo algun dia (hum...) y siento haberte hecho llorar aunke... ya estoy acostumbrada a hacer llorar a la gente!!!  
  
Necesito hacer una pregunta cuya respuesta pondréis en el review ke me escribireis... ¿estais dispuestos a leer un fic ke ocupa cara y media de mi hoja cuadriculada sobre el principio de algo quiza apoteosico y algo gracioso que no vaya a tener continuación aunque perfectamente podria tenerla?  
  
Bueno, pues ya os dejo con el cap 4... cortito pero... ¿intenso?  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
CAPÍTULO 4  
  
El temblor del suelo y los gritos ahogados de sus acompañantes de ambulancia hicieron que se olvidara de sus anteriores pensamientos y miró por la ventanilla, pero habría deseado no hacerlo.  
  
No pudo evitar abrir su boca en muestra de asombro. No podía creer lo que ahora sus ojos veían: la Torre Sur, en la que había estado hacía unos minutos, estaba cayendo ante su mirada. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? ¿Cómo aquél gigante podía derrumbarse de ese modo?  
  
La ambulancia aumentó de velocidad, ya que una gran nube negra producida por el derrumbamiento cubría los alrededores del World Trade Center y podría alcanzarlos.  
  
Toda una avalancha de sentimientos se apoderó de la mente y del corazón de Ginny. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Tenía la mente completamente en blanco. Ya no lloraba, no podía por alguna extraña razón. Sólo mantenía la boca abierta al igual que los ojos. Desvió su mirada de la ventanilla, no quería mirar aquella masacre.  
  
Empezó a sentir cómo las ideas regresaban a su cabeza... ¿Y si Harry seguía allí? ¿Y si había muerto al derrumbarse la Torre? Pero no sólo era Harry el único que había podido morir... tenía amigos que trabajaban en ese lugar, al igual que en la otra Torre... la imagen de todos ellos le bombardeaban la cabeza, que le dolía más que nunca, aunque sin duda, quien más le preocupaba en esos instantes era Harry. No podía imaginarse que Harry podría haber muerto.  
  
Tenía más ganas de llorar que nunca, pero ni una sola gota de agua salada podía salir de sus ojos. Aún no era consciente de la suerte que había tenido. Quizá, si ese bombero no la hubiera conducido a la salida, ahora mismo estaría bajo los escombros del edificio, muerta.  
  
Sin ser consciente de ello, la ambulancia llegó al hospital. Bajó del vehículo deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Harry estuviera allí y preguntándose si sus padres sabrían todo lo que estaba pasando.  
  
La adentraron al hospital, aunque ella apenas si se dio cuenta, ya que estaba como ida, como si su mente estuviera en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese infierno. En el hospital también había gran movimiento de personas. Médicos y pacientes iban corriendo de un lado para otro y por todas partes había improvisadas camillas. Irremediablemente buscó a Harry entre todas aquellas personas, esperando localizarlo.  
  
Un enfermero con aspecto de estar muy cansado y algo estresado se acercó a ella, que deambulaba como alma en pena por entre los heridos y médicos que los atendían, esperando encontrar alguna cara amiga  
  
-¡Ginny! Ginny, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó.  
  
Ella lo reconoció con gran dificultad. Era Jason, un buen amigo y ex novio.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Jason! -Ginny lo abrazó-. Yo... yo estaba... y... de repente... entonces...  
  
-Ssshhh -Jason se separó de ella y la cogió por los hombros-. Ginny, tranquilízate, ¿estás bien?  
  
-Sí, bueno, no. No estoy herida, conseguí salir de allí y no me ha pasado nada -dijo ella muy rápido.  
  
-Bien, entonces será mejor que me vaya, Ginny, me necesitan. Pero no salgas de aquí, siéntate en cualquier parte y tranquilízate.  
  
Ginny asintió y Jason se alejó.  
  
-¡Jason! -le gritó y él se dio la vuelta, impaciente- ¿¡Por qué dos aviones se estrellan en dos torres casi simultáneamente?!  
  
-¡Se habla de un atentado! -dijo y se fue corriendo.  
  
Ginny hizo caso a Jason y se sentó en una esquina, al lado de un hombre que tenía la radio puesta y se puso a escuchar atentamente, mientras seguía recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón de su zona de visión, en busca de Harry.  
  
En la radio decían que el número de muertos podía elevarse hasta números insospechados y que se temía que la torre Norte también pudiera derrumbarse, y hablaban de que el Pentágono también había sido atacado por otro avión. Las líneas telefónicas estaban colapsadas y todos los edificios que había alrededor habían sido desalojados, ya que también corrían peligro de derrumbamiento.  
  
Por unos segundos Ginny desconectó de todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Si alguien le hubiera dicho al entrar esa mañana en el World Trade Center que unas horas después se derrumbaría y ella estaría sentada en el suelo del hospital escuchando la radio y velando por la vida de Harry Potter, se reiría a carcajadas pensando que la persona que se lo había dicho necesitaba un examen mental. Pensó en cómo, en cuestión de segundos, podía decidirse la vida de tantas personas, incluida la suya, en cómo su suerte podía girar hacia rumbos insospechados. Se dio cuenta de que no era nada, de que no era ella la que decidía su destino, como antes creía. Se hizo todas esas preguntas existenciales que no tienen respuesta alguna, como qué sentido tiene la vida, la existencia de Dios o qué hay después de todo aquello.  
  
El grito de los locutores de la radio la sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió a poner atención a lo que comentaban por ese aparato muggle. La Torre Norte, de la misma manera que la Sur, había caído. 


End file.
